Candy Crush
"With over 1 trillion levels played, Candy Crush is one of the most popular mobile games in the world. Now it's the largest television experience ever! Where teams will climb, swing and match candies as fast as they can, swiping away the competition! Throughout the night, teams will compete in qualifying rounds, the winner of each round will have the advantage of choosing which of the four king sized challenges they'd like to play! And in the end, the two teams with the most matches will face off for a chance to win $100,000! Hold on for the ride of your life!" ANNOUNCER: "Now here's your host, Mario Lopez!" DEEP MALE VOICE: "Sweet!" Candy Crush was a short-lived game show based on the mobile video game app mostly called Candy Crush Saga. Gameplay Candy Crush is a "Match 3" game where the player has to line up three candy pieces by swiping or clicking to score and remove them from the board; and matching more than three (either four or five) gives the player a special bonus or power to remove other candies from the board. In the game show, four teams competed for $100,000. Earlier Rounds In the early rounds, the teams competed in a series of qualifying games for the right to play a two minute physical challenge of their choosing. Each team that won a qualifying round earned the right to pick one King-Sized Challenge, and the team that did not win the third qualifying round would get the remaining King-Sized Challenge that was not picked. The two teams with the most number of matches from the King-Sized Challenges advanced to the Ultimate Candy Clash for a chance at $100,000. In the event of a tie with the same number of matches in the King-sized Challenge, the team who made that number of matches and got to the leaders' lounge first received an advantage of the higher position in the Ultimate Candy Clash. The Games Qualifying Games *'Jelly Time' – The players on the teams were strapped to candy canes while trying to be the first team to remove 12 jelly squares from the board. *'Candy Toss' – One member of each team were the throwers and their partners were the swipers. A candy would appear on their boards and that would be the candy the throwers would throw into a box in front of their partners. Once the candy reached the box, the swiper had to match that candy in order to move on. The first team to four points won the round. *'Licorice Maze' – One player from each team would scramble through three Licorice Mazes and then remove a Licorice Lock by making a match by swiping an unlocked piece. Once the first player was done, the second player would do the same thing. The first team to do it twice won the round. *'Cake Bomb' – Using their pointers, the teams would try to remove eight slices of a cake by making matches next to them using candy sticks with pointing hands on the end. *'Candy Rush' – This was a relay race where the team players would take turns making matches on a board that grew every two matches. The first team to make six matches was the winner. *'Sugar Spin' – The players on the teams were strapped to turntables while trying to be the first team to remove 12 jelly squares from the board. *'Cherry Drop' – The players would race to make matches in an attempt to get a cherry down to the bottom. But the one making the matches had to do it blindfolded and had to depend on his/her partner to guide them. *'Free Yeti' – The teams (while strapped to candy skewers), would try to free a yeti under the frosting by making matches near the frosting to remove them. *'Stuck on You' – A hazelnut at the top of the board was surrounded by frosting. The teams (who were stuck together) had to clear the frosting by making matches near it, and then make matches to drop the hazelnut to the bottom of the board. The first team to do so was the winner. King Size Challenges *'Candy Cart' – The team in control would wheel around the on-the-floor board on a two-person cart trying to make the matches. *'Sugar Swing' – While suspended over the on-the-floor board, one player would use a long pointer to make the matches while his/her partner navigated. *'The Balloon' – One player would swing in the air facing the stand-up big board, with his/her partner holding him/her by a rope. *'Spin Cycle' – Both players on the team in control would swing side to side facing the stand-up big board. The catch was that they were placed back to back and spinning around throughout in a random manner. *'The Claw' – One player would hang over the on-the-floor board while the partner navigated the hanger. Based on the famous but complicated arcade game. *'Gumball Drop' – Both players would be tied together while gumballs (represented by exercise balls of various colors) rolled down the board to make things hard for them. *'Candy Ladder' – One player would be on a giant ladder while the other would move the ladder. *'Helping Hands' – Players would swing over the on-the-floor board while making matches using the special pointers. *'High Rise' – Both players on the team in control would swing up & down facing the stand-up big board. *'Candyvator' – The team would stand on a special elevator used for window washing. Both players had to press a button at the same time to go up or down. *'Yankety-Yank' – The players would hang on a special swing which yanked them all around the board. *'Vine Climb' – The team in control would use vines to climb up & down the board. NOTE: Each King Size Challenge lasted for two minutes (2:00), but matches with more than three candies added bonus seconds to the clock. Four on a match added five seconds to the time, and five on a match added ten seconds to the time. Ultimate Candy Clash The two teams that made the most candy matches in their King-Sized Challenge competed against each other with the two walls, which were split in half to accommodate the teams. The action started at the horizontal board where one player from each team would make matches to get a key down all the way down to the bottom. Once a player did, a real key would appear and he/she would take it to his/her joystick to activate it. The joysticks controlled their partners who were suspended in the air facing the vertical board and making matches. Along the way, each team could use one of three special boosters. The team in the lead would get to choose first from one of these boosters, and the other team would choose from the remaining two. In the event of a tie with the same number of matches from the King-Sized Challenge, the team who made that number of matches and got to the leaders' lounge first received an advantage of choosing first from one of the three boosters. The boosters included: *'Candy Cloud' – A Bubble Gum Troll would appear on the opponents' side of the board and cloud up that side for 10 seconds. *'Double Delicious' – For 10 seconds, all matches were worth double value, or two points. *'Miracle Match' – Tiffi the Fairy would come up to make three quick matches. *'Freezer Burn' – The opponent's side of the board would freeze for 10 seconds. *'Candy Tornado' – A tornado would appear to blow away the opponents' candies and move them around. NOTE: Each booster could only be used once. The first team to make 50 matches on the vertical wall won the game and $100,000. Trivia *This was the second game show based on an app, the first was Keywords on HLN in 2015. *On the first show, contestants from two popular CBS reality shows competed, including Frankie Grande, the real-life big brother of Ariana Grande. *The highest number of matches ever made on the show was 77. The second highest was 76. *The lowest number of matches ever made on the show was 12. The second lowest was 16. Other Records * Layla & Stephen were the first team ever to break the highest number of matches on a King-Sized Challenge and shutout a team in the Ultimate Candy Clash; in their case, they shutout Jerry & George. * Rio & Sammie were the first team ever to not win a qualifying round and make a major epic comeback; in their case, they played their King-Sized Challenge by getting more than 40 matches to knock off Paul & Brittany, and then beat Ken & Evan in the Ultimate Candy Clash to win the $100,000. Tagline Keep it sweet! Link Official Site TV Trash: Candy Crush (w/TestZero) [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/ind238_candycrush.html Candy Crush @ Game Show Garbage] Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Video Games Category:Big Prize Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Lionsgate Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2017 premieres Category:2017 endings